


A Short Fall

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: It's not hard to fall for someone, especially f you take it literally.





	A Short Fall

     Watanuki stumbled, purposeful, unafraid. Doumeki would catch him. Doumeki always caught him. Strong arms wrapped around him, and Watanuki curled his fingers into Doumeki’s biceps. Instead of pushing him away, Watanuki tugged him closer. Doumeki stumbled thrown off balance for once. But he didn’t drop Watanuki, didn’t let them fall. Watanuki knew Doumeki would never let him fall, if he could prevent it. Watanuki slipped his hands up Doumeki’s shoulders, to the back of his neck, drawing him closer. Doumeki’s eyes widened as Watanuki squeezed his shut, pooling his courage to press his lips against Doumeki’s.

     “What was that?” Doumeki asked, dazed, as Watanuki pulled back. His arms still wrapped around Watanuki’s shoulders, Watanuki’s slim fingers still laced behind Doumeki’s neck. 

     “A kiss,” Watanuki said .”Pretty sure even you could figure that one out.” His voice lacked the usual bite. 

    “Why?” Doumeki asked. 

    “Why do you usually kiss someone?!” Watanuki asked, sounding more exasperated, more normal. 

   “But why did you kiss me?” Doumeki asked.

    “Because I wanted to!” Watanuki squawked, hands flailing. Doumeki ducked slightly, but he didn’t let Watanuki go.    
    “You wanted to?” Doumeki asked. 

     “Idiot,” Watanuki sighed. Then, “Yes, I wanted to.”

    “Why?” Doumeki asked. 

    “Because I like you!” Watanuki shouted. He tried to cross his arms over his chest before realizing he was still too close to Doumeki. He tried to push Doumeki away, but Doumeki refused to move. Watanuki huffed in exasperation. 

    “Will you let me go?”

    “No.”

   “Why not?” Watanuki growled. Doumeki didn’t say anything. He studied Watanuki’s face like he could find the answers he was looking for there. Watanuki rolled his eyes. 

    “Why do you think I tripped on purpose?”

    “You tripped on purpose?” 

    “Yes! Why are you so slow tonight? Now let me go!” Watanuki squirmed in Doumeki’s grasp. 

    “No.”

    “No? No? What do you mean no?” Watanuki screeched.

    “No,” Doumeki repeated. “I won’t let you go.” The corner of his mouth quirked up in the barest smile.

    “Why the hell not?” Watanuki demanded, too worked up to notice Doumeki’s smile. 

    “Because I might want you to kiss me again,” Doumeki said.

    “Maybe I don’t want to!” Watanuki shouted before Doumeki’s words registered. He stopped squirming.   
“Wait...you want me to kiss you again?”

    “Hm,” Doumeki agreed. “Or I could kiss you,” he offered. Watanuki stared at him with wide eyes, quiet for once. Doumeki bent his head, barely brushing Watanuki’s lips with his own. Watanuki stuck out his bottom lip when Doumeki pulled away.

    “You call that a kiss?” he pouted. 

    “Yes,” Doumeki said. Watanuki snorted and tugged Doumeki closer. He stopped, so close he could feel Doumeki’s breath on his lips.

    “Well?” Doumeki whispered, the word hot between them. Watanuki shivered involuntarily. He pressed his lips against Doumeki’s, harder this time. Doumeki pulled him closer, tilting his head. Watanuki parted his lips, not sure if he was going too fast or too slow, only that he didn’t want to stop.Doumeki pulled Watanuki’s lower lip between his teeth, nipping lightly. Watanuki fisted his hands in Doumeki’s hair. This drew a low groan from Doumeki that had Watanuki shivering. Doumeki’s hands slid lower, squeezing Watanuki’s rear. Watanuki squeaked and Doumeki immediately released him. 

    “Too much?” he asked.

    “No! No,” Watanuki panted. “Just, uh, unexpected.” He shifted nervously.

    “We should probably get back to the shop,” Doumeki said. Watanuki sighed, shoulders slumping. 

    “I suppose.” Doumeki reached for him, hesitantly twining their fingers together. Watanuki gave them a tiny squeeze and didn’t pull his hand away. 

 

    Yuko was waiting for them when they got back to the shop, of course. Himawari was a surprise.  

   “Himawari! What are you doing here?” Watanuki asked. 

    “I wanted to see how it went!” she said cheerfully. Watanuki turned a shade of red usually reserved for utter frustration at Doumeki. 

“It looks like it went well!” Himawari continued, glancing at their linked hands. 

    “Pay up,” Yuko said, holding a hand out to Mokona. 

    “Pay up! Pay up!” Maru and Moro chanted. Watanuki pulled away from Doumeki to shout and. 

     “Don’t make such a fuss, Watanuki!” Yuko scolded. “We all knew it would happen eventually, the bets were just on how long.”

    “That’s worse!” Watanuki screeched.

    “Calm down and go make us a snack,” Yuko instructed. 

     “Is that all you have to say?” Watanuki yelled. 

    “Well I hope you would know better than to forget the sake by now,” Yuko said. 

    “It is too early in the day to be drinking!” 

    “I want inarizushi,” Doumeki said.

    “Where do you get off making demands, you bottomless pit? You’ll eat what I make you!” Watanuki said as he stormed into the kitchen. Doumeki allowed himself a smile at Watanuki’s retreating back. It was a short fall, for him. 


End file.
